Blood Ties
by mabekahamaz
Summary: Never ever! " - my first words when my best Friend - Bonnie - told me that Matt's Ex-Girlfriend will come back to Mystic my head I'm was like freaking out . I mean , man . She's a real Beauty and Matt said he would never love anyone more then now she's back! - great start for a new year. "Is she allready her ? " - " I saw their car outside their old house." ." Where's Matt? "


**Blood Ties**

_" a bad comeback"_

"Never ever! " - my first words when my best Friend - Bonnie - told me that Matt's Ex-Girlfriend will come back to Mystic my head I'm was like freaking out . I mean , man . She's a real Beauty and Matt said he would never love anyone more then now she's back! - great start for a new year. "Is she allready her ? " - " I saw their car outside their old house." ." Where's Matt!? " I was like running around the whole school and there he stands with his cute little smile . He was just so perfekt!With him was Tyler Lockwood - a bad boy , Girls love him , I don't he's just so annoying with all his " I'm so cooool & hot bla bla."Where was I ? - right , Ex-Girlfriendstuff.. " Hey Mattie." i kissed him and gave him my cutest smile ever , I kind of need to!"What did you do ?" he looks and me, with his cute i'm-serious-look."Rebekah is back." - " I know. " " Wait ,you knew that she's comming back? "he looks at me -confused - " of course I did , Care. Our family's are friends ." - "How could you not tell me that your Ex-gilfriend-""Hot Ex-Gilfriend." urg,Tyler really ? I really wanted to just punch him in his stupid pretty face! " Shut up ,Ty." Matt looked at him " Can you leave us alone ? " Tyler grins , it amused him . " I'm on my way."

Man,what a night . I had like the badest headache ever . It was like the musik from last night is still in my head , but like 1000 percent then all this people talking to me . The really think I listen to them when they talk - but I don't. " Hey Girl." even my best friends voice is really making me sick " can you talk quietly ,ty?!" "You really drink to much , Gilbert." He was right . But I can't help it , my life just really sucks .My Parent's kind of hate me , my Brother's just all over his girlfriend and Stefan , my ex boyfriend , moved away " to know what he wants." what a I loved this stupid idiotish boy . Even if I never admited it. " all this , is about Stefan,right ? Your just hurt,Gilbert." - "bu,shut up,Ty. I don't get hurt . I'm to cool for getting hurt!." - " No,you don't, Gil- " suddenly he just stoped talking , for no reason. " Ty? What's wrong." - and i saw what's wrong - Rebekah Mikaelson - Matt's & my Ex-Girlfriend - yep , you heard right , Matt & I kind of date the same girl - weird right ? - but I need to clear something , I was with her first , but then she felt for Mister Donovan and then she moved away and Matt & I became friends ,'cause we missed her so much. " Bekah." I was smilling when she came over ,but then "Please,don't talk to me ,'kay? " and then she smiled at Tyler "oh,who are you? " - " I'm two dated ? " he smiled and she just gave him her mean look " everyone makes mistakes,right?"

I looked at her and she had this "o-m-g-how-could-she-say-something-like-this-she-cheated-on-me." . " I'm just kidding,guys." I start laughing ,Tyler too , but Elena just looked at me. " What's wrong ? still Mattymad? " Mattymad ? really ? I really need to make it obvious, that I was still into Matty. "Mattymad ? " Tyler started to laugh and so did I . " sometime, words just flew out my mouth and I can't stop talking." "That's like sex." - Oh,sex ? Who did he came from this to this - boys. " Sex? oh,your the bad boy , Matty told me about you." " Did he said nice things to ? " " yep , but I will not tell you anything,little boy." I kind of liked this Tylerboy from the start . " so.." i looked at Elena ' who was still looking at me like I woke up from the death, or , I'm death. But, she didin't knew ,no one knew that ,except my family. " Will you start talking to me or just look at my pretty face ? " and then her eyes close a little " why don't you remained in New York ? " - "'Cause I missed you,Gilbert." I didin't missed her, I was just kidding , 'cause she kind of deserved that .- For what ,you quess ? I'm not telling you. Now.- and then I start giggling " I'm just kidding,Gilbert.I didin't miss you , just my cute Matt,with his cute pretty face." and then I walked away, like really cool , flipping my hair.

" Matt, how could you not tell me something important like that !? " -" Why is this so important, Caroline ? " WTF, was wrong with this guy ? why was it important? How could a boyfriend not tell his girlfriend , that his beautiful bisexual Ex-Girlfriend move back to town -who he said , that he would allways love. " It just not seemed important to me." and there she came with her long Blond her and her perfekt smile and then she hugged him ,she hugged MY boyfriend! " Beks,you look great!" he smiled at her and it seemed like I wasn't just standing next to them. " You look great!" really Matt ? " You too,Rebekah." " Can you too stop looking and flirting !? " why the hell did I said it !? - maybe, 'Cause I was really upsed. " Your Caroline,right ? It's really nice to meet you! " she talked at my with her stupid australien accent. "Yep,it's nice." " Caroline,can you stop being so rude ? It's her first day and you already making her a bad comeback." "well,if you wanna make her a great comeback ,then you should make out with her!" - " You know what , Caroline ? You are making me sick, right know. I thought we where over this I'm-caroline-and-I-need-to-get-jealous-and-annoying-all-the-time." I can't believe this . Matt,my Matty , started screaming at me and everybody was looking at me . " We already talked about this and you said you would stop , but you didin't , Care. If you can't stop this, I think , we should Break up." I felt how my eyes slowely start to tear up . " Matt,i-i ." "I take you to class okay? " he didin't wait for her answer he took her arm and like he said, took her to class.

"What a day." Tyler opened his car door and looked at me . " Are you allright, Gilbert?" Of course I'm not. Boys are just too stupid. My Ex-Girlfriend moved back to town and was like the meanest version of her - yes,she was allways not a " nice" or a "good" person , but she never talked to me like that. Even when we broke up. Well,after that we didin't talk very much. Exept..

_" Hey ."_

_"What do you want , Barbie ? "_

_"I'm gonna move to New York."_

_" Your what ? "_

_" Nik , misses me ..so I'm gonna move to New York."_

_"So your gonna leave me- Matt ? "_

_" I love Matt, I really am. But..." she shaked her head. " I just need some Rebekah-Time."_

_"Why are you telling me this ? "then she walked near to me " Listen,Gilbert. I know what you did . To Finn. And I know that you know what I am .So I'm gonna make this clear.." she pressed me agains the wall " I don't wanna kill you , so I need some time .And I know you want tell anybody. Goodbye,Elena."_


End file.
